ccsakurafandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter 8
Chapter 8 is the eighth chapter of the manga Cardcaptor Sakura, forming the third chapter of Volume 2. Synopsis Sakura arrives at Tomoeda elementary for another day of school. Tomoyo comments that she seems worried about something. Sakura replies that she is worried about what present to get for Yukito’s birthday: she can't buy anything expensive. Tomoyo suggests she ask Rika. Rika is going shopping after school and invites them along with her. Mr.Terada enters the classroom. His gaze catches Rika, who smiles brightly at him, and he blushes and looks slightly bashful. Sakura is left puzzled by the exchange. Mr.Terada announces to the class that a new exchange student will be joining them. The exchange student walks into the class and throws a hard stare towards a weary Sakura. He is introduced as Syaoran Li and takes his seat behind Sakura. Before he sits down, he briefly stops at Sakura's desk, and stares at her intently, unnerving her. After lesson, Syaoran places a hand on Sakura's shoulder and asks to talk with her. Outside behind the school, Sakura nervously asks what he wants to talk about; but Syaoran simply takes out an unusual instrument and begins to chant. The object responds and shoots a beam of light straight towards Sakura, striking her. The reaction startles her. This seems to confirm something to Syaoran and he demands to know if she has the Clow Cards. He reveals the object is a compass: created to specifically locate the cards. He demands she give them to him. Sakura is startled by his upfront manner and knowledge about the cards. Syaoran reiterates his demand she hand over the cards which she steadfastly refuses and so he attempts to take them by force. As they briefly grapple, her brother Touya intervenes and grasps Syaoran by the back of his collar and yanks him clear off his feet. A worried Tomoyo rushes to Sakura's side and kneels besides her, inquiring if she is alright. Syaoran meanwhile brakes free of Touya's grip and launches a kick at him, but Touya manages to block it with his wrist. The two get into fighting positions and stare each other down when Yukito suddenly comes running from out of nowhere with food and hollers. He precedes to hand the food out: even to Syaoran, who runs away. Later Sakura and Tomoyo are discussing the recent events with Rika accompany them unaware of what they're secretly talking about. Rika takes them to a shop where inside Sakura purchases a rice bowl for Yukito's birthday gift. Rika likewise makes a purchase: the brooch of a sword. Back home, Sakura arrives as Touya is busy peeling potatoes. She runs up stairs into her bedroom to find Kero floating above her bed asleep. He mutters the lone word: Yue. He then ‘sleep floats’ into the wall, startling him awake. Sakura asks if he knows about the boy at school: Syaoran. “He’s probably from the Li family,” Kero replies, eating dinner. Kero explains Clow Reed's parentage and how Syaoran is most likely a decedent of Clow through Clow's mother's line. Confronted with this realization, Sakura believes she should hand over the cards to Syaoran, but Kero assures her that she is the rightful owner of the cards. Sakura then Kero asks of the disaster he mentioned when they first met: she inquires if it's something like the Earth shattering. Kero replies it may be different for each person, but for that person it would feel like the Earth shattering. Suddenly Sakura hears a noise from downstairs and goes down. She finds Rika with the sword brooch pinned to her shirt. The brooch then transforms into a full length sword and Rika slashes at Sakura. Characters People= Sakura Manga Thumb.png|Sakura Kinomoto|link=Sakura Kinomoto Tomoyo Manga Thumb.png|Tomoyo Daidouji|link=Tomoyo Daidouji Rika Manga Thumb.png|Rika Sasaki|link=Rika Sasaki Chiharu Manga Thumb.png|Chiharu Mihara|link=Chiharu Mihara Naoko Manga Thumb.png|Naoko Yanagisawa|link=Naoko Yanagisawa Terada Manga Thumb.png|Yoshiyuki Terada|link=Yoshiyuki Terada Syaoran Manga Thumb.png|Syaoran Li|link=Syaoran Li Touya Manga Thumb.png|Touya Kinomoto|link=Touya Kinomoto Yukito Manga Thumb.png|Yukito Tsukishiro|link=Yukito Tsukishiro |-|Guardians= Kero Manga Thumb.png|Kero (Cerberus)|link=Cerberus Featured Cards Clow Cards= ClowSword.jpg|The Sword (Debut) |-|Cards Used= *N/A |-|Cards Sealed= *N/A Navigation Category:Manga Chapters